Wooing Derek
by CrazyJMB
Summary: Casey realizes that she likes Derek and decides to act on it. However, every plan seems to fail. Please Read and Review. Probably a short one-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek

* * *

99 percent of the school thinks that I strongly dislike or even hate him. There are a few who think the opposite, however. They are our best friends: Sam and Emily. Noel thinks that we have a somewhat normal sibling relationship. And of course there's the one who has absolutely no clue (also known as Ralph). Of all those opinions, Sam and Emily's are the most accurate. Who is this all about? It's all about my stepbrother, Derek; the guy I'm totally crushing on.

You may wonder how over-achieving Casey McDonald could like her stepbrother Derek. First he's family. Secondly, he represents almost everything I'm against or at least what I think I'm against. He picks on me constantly and he always gives me a hard time on everything. Yet I still like him. The thing is, he's not really a tough, mean guy deep down. You have to live with him to see it though. He's actually quite a softie when he wants to be. After all, he saved me from Scott (or Snott as Marti accurately states), he saved my prom experience, he stood up for me at work, and helped me out in summer camp. However, the best display of his soft side is shown when he's with Marti. When he's around her, he doesn't care at all about his tough guy act and is absolutely adorable.

So what did I do about my feelings for Derek? First, I decided to be nice to him; after all he would be more likely to go out with me if he doesn't have any hostile feelings toward me. For about a week, I would give Derek the remote, let him drive the car whenever he wanted, didn't yell at him for pranking me, and even offered to do his chores for him. The only thing that my kindness accomplished me was my mom putting a hand on my forehead, thinking that I was sick. Derek just responded by being meaner to me. I guess he didn't like it that I wasn't reacting at all, which is his main form of entertainment.

Then I went with plan Edwin. I bought two tickets to see the Toronto Maple Leaves. However, Derek took both tickets and invited Sam. So much for that plan!

Then I went with plan Emily: use Derek's weakness (a.k.a. Marti). I've always gotten along with Marti, but for a few days I went out of my way. I took her out for ice cream and played games with her. However, Derek didn't appreciate it as much as I thought. He thought I was trying to steal his Smarti away from him. So much for that plan!

Then I went with plan Lizzie: go to the rink and play some hockey with him. That plan failed pretty quickly after I slipped, getting onto the ice and landed on Derek, spraining his ankle in the process. So much for that plan!

I then went with plan George. Ok no I didn't. He didn't have one. When I asked him, he just went, "Uh…Um…why don't you ask Nora".

Then I went to my mom. She just told me to use the direct approach and tell Derek how I feel. That was after about 5 minutes of freaking out about me liking Derek. She was supportive after she cleared her head. The only problem with that plan, however, is that he's furious at me for trying to steal Marti, and for spraining his ankle. I can tell because the doors locked and he just turns up the music whenever I knock on his door.

After talking to Marti, Sam, Ralph, Sally, and Kendra, I was beginning to give up hope. However I decided to talk to Paul. He suggested to tell him, but first amend things by fighting with him over little things again. He said that our fights, for the most part, are our way of communicating and it's the quickest and best way to get back on his good side.

So the next morning at breakfast I called him a few names like slob, jerk, skirt-chaser. He was unresponsive at first, but eventually retaliated with keener, klutzilla, and goody two-shoes. He then poured his cereal all over me. Even though it was extremely uncomfortable, I was glad that he was being Derek towards me again. He was talking to me again.

Tonight, I'm going to tell Derek how I feel about him. Emily says that I have nothing to worry about and if I have any doubts, then I should talk to Lizzie and Edwin about their research. I hope she's right. I realize that some good came out of this whole experience. I learned how to deal with Derek when things are rough between us and I learned that our family and friends will completely support us if decide to date.

Wish me luck. :)

* * *

I hope this was decent. Please Review as always. The next chapter of Rounders is in the works


End file.
